G☆PC8
is the 8th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 8th part of "Next Generation Arc", where the group entered into the Capulet Ramen Shop the first time. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Having found that their lunches were devoured because of Rosette, the two girls wandered to the Izumo Village, starving, which they stop at the entrance of Capulet Ramen Shop to eat. Meanwhile, Leontes create an Ayakashi and targets Francisco as a subject test in order to destroy the Capulet Ramen Shop. Full synopsis: After classes of the Heian High School, Juliet and Hermione have found that their bento boxes are empty. It's actually Rosette that ate all of the food that provoked their anger, and fight as usual. Later during the walking into the Izumo Village, Juliet is so very hungry as her stomach rumbling so much, Hermione is very annoyed and refuses to pay food for Juliet, that she did not hesitate to cry in order to force her to pay to eat for her. Until Cordelia intervened and revealed that she was working in the fabulous Capulet Ramen Shop, as Juliet never ate ramen before, she proposed to eat ramen in the first time. Juliet decides to work in this shop for Cordelia as a gratitude. Unfortunately, it was a failure as Juliet is very bad in cooking. Meanwhile, Leontes had captured Francisco and used his Ayakashi to tested him as an experience. Juliet and her familiar are transformed. Leontes is very offended by this shop, because the name of Capulet remind him of his hateful memories. Rosette, Azmaria, Chrno and Koumori intervened to help them. But they found that this Ayakashi is actually Fransisco who is possessed by it, they must act to save him, Hermione refuse stubbornly and was about to destroy it at the risk of costing Francisco's life, despite Cordelia's protests. But Juliet had stopped Hermione and locked her into her own Summoning Smartphone, she purifies the Ayakashi after Rosette had used the Divine Talisman to extracted Francisco from the Ayakashi. Juliet stuck at Hermione a spanking as punishment for having disobeyed her. Major Events * The Capulet Ramen Shop is shown in the first time. * Juliet helping and working with Cordelia to prepare bowls of ramen, in the absence of Conrad and Antonio to look for deliveries of ingredients for the ramen. * It was revealed that Juliet is very bad at cooking and sewing. * Cure Amaterasu used "Hungry Wolf Summoning" in the first time. Trivia * Into one of the Shounen categories, Juliet is tired or she was hungry with her stomach growls, her one and only concern is regain strength will go stuff yourself a bowl of rice or food. One of the codes used in shounen manga, food is synonymous with healthy and inevitable as a power boost. Obviously the hype will always put the main character engulf tens of dishes. It's like most main male characters who are the big eaters of foods. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the "Kistune" is a spiritual fox into the Japan. They are the foxes who taken the human form and seduices the men, like Kuzunoha who is Abe no Seimei's mother. They were often considered malicious demons, and the majority of humans have hunted them. The Kitsune possess superior intelligence, long life, and magical powers. They are a type of youkai or spiritual entity, and the word kitsune is often translated as "fox spirit". However, this does not mean that kitsune are ghosts, nor that they are fundamentally different from regular foxes. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno Villains * Leontes Van De Montague * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Benvolio de Frescobaldi * Cordelia * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Regan Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Next Generation Arc Category:Beginning Saga